Mayhem Inc.
Mayhem Inc. was an organization of assassins in Grant City. History Mayhem Inc. was an organization of assassins operating in Grant City. Patch was one of their bosses and the organization seemed to be made up of assassins of varying levels of competence and notoriety from the "designer killer" Patch to the "typical low-rent thug" Marvin Silt. At least Patch and Marvin used Gofer to broker jobs for them. A Mayhem Inc. assassin also killed Eve Adams brother, causing her to go after the whole organization in hopes that by killing them all, she'd get her brother's killer through process of elimination. After murdering Frank Slate, Dick Hennessey hired Mayhem boss Patch to kill Augie Blatz and frame Jack Slate for the murder to put an end to Jack's investigation into his father's murder. Patch killed Blatz, one of the city's major crime bosses and successfully framed Jack for the murder. Planning a prison escape, Tattoo hired Mayhem Inc. thug Marvin Silt to drive getaway for him after he escaped from the Iron Point Penitentiary. Tattoo hired Marvin through a family connection to Gofer who ordered Marvin to kill anyone that escaped that wasn't Tattoo. After Jack Slate escaped from the prison, Marvin attempted to run him over only to have Shadow save Jack's life. Marvin crashed his car into a tree and was knocked out. Jack then stole the car and Marvin's phone and wallet and fled the scene. In his attempt to solve his father's murder, Jack tracked down Marvin Silt through Fat Chow and confronted him over his actions. Marvin explained his orders, but before he could tell Jack who hired Gofer, was shot dead by Eve in her continuing quest for vengeance. After learning of Eve's efforts to bring down Mayhem Inc., Jack described Patch to her who Eve identified as a Mayhem Inc. boss. Before they could discuss Mayhem Inc. further, they came under attack and had to end the conversation. After being ambushed in the cemetery, Jack called Eve, believing the thugs to be Mayhem Inc. assassins. Eve told him that it likely wasn't Mayhem Inc. as they were preparing for the debate the next day. When Jack asked what she meant, Eve explained that someone had posted an open hit on Gloria Exner and "everyone freelancer with a peashooter will be there trying to collect." Jack then decided to team up with Eve to stop Mayhem Inc. and save Exner as she was one of his only leads on his father's murder. Jack later discovers that the thugs were not Mayhem Inc. but rather GAC officers in disguise. At the debate, Mayhem Inc. assassins planted four bombs to destroy the stadium and kill Exner. Protected by Jack from a hijacked news helicopter, Eve faced off with many Mayhem Inc. personnel and disarmed the bombs. However, Patch killed her afterwards. After killing many more Mayhem Inc. assassins in the parking lot, Jack chased Patch through a sewer. Jack caused Patch's two escort cars to crash and raked Patch's limo with fire from an M60 in his hijacked news helicopter. Patch's limo eventually crashed, killing the Mayhem Inc. boss. Reporter Kip Waterman later stated that Mayhem Inc. assassins led the police on a number of high speed chases through Grant City after fleeing the stadium and fears for Gloria Exner's safety had GAC on high alert. However, Dick Hennessey used the cover of a threat from Mayhem Inc. to attempt to bomb a hotel and kill Exner personally. Trivia *Jack Slate refers to Mayhem Inc. as "that assassins guild out of Broadway." Category:Organizations Category:Enemies